Changes
by cecld16
Summary: What happens if Moose comes back to MSA Crew? To them it's a dream come true in till they realise he has no intention joining their crew again, his keeping secrets from them and he doesn't want to be in a crew anymore, he wants to lead one. The opportunity comes from a crew called the black panthers. Problem? They're the MSA's rivals competing against them in the Streets.
1. The Black Panthers

"Wake up Riley!" My Dad yelled from downstairs.

I as usual ignored him.

"Dear, its your first day at your new school, please wake up" My Mum said knocking on my door.

I groaned "No...just 5 more minutes"

My Mum huffed "Do you want me to get Albee to sit on you?"

I let out a loud groan as I finally with Mums threat got out of my bed.

Albee's the family dog, his a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel and yes he likes to sit on people's faces if they're in bed, he also likes to try and lick people to death, I also think he thinks his a cat, yeah our dog is very weird.

I had my MSA audition today, I was hoping to get into their new dancing classes where instead of only Ballerina, they have all sorts of different types of dances you can learn, it sounded great and a good way to get away from the Black Panthers.

The Black Panthers are a street dance crew I'm unfortunately in.

We used to be amazing...

Key words...used to.

The Black Panthers have been going on for generations, so long in fact theirs a code we all must abide by.

1 You can't leave once you've joined.

2 The crew leaders words are final.

3 There are ranks in this crew depending on how good you are.

4 Once you join you start at number 1 rank where you'll be picked on and you'll need to follow everybody else's orders, you'll also be a back up dancer, to get to rank 2, you'll need to street dance battle who ever is rank 2, if you win you go up a rank and they go down a rank. Once you're in rank 2 you can order rank 1 around, though all the higher ranks can still order you around.

5 The higher rank you are, the higher respect you have.

6 The most high rank is the leader.

7 You can only battle for leader if you're only one rank below them, for example, say their rank 10 then you can only battle them for leadership of the crew if you're rank 9, it always has to be if your one rank below the leader and only then you can battle them.

8 The leader can add new rules to follow.

I hate the crew, I'm in.

It used to be great, we were on top of the world, no one could beat us.

Then we got a new leader, Aaron battled our current leader Jay.

Jay lost

Aaron became our new leader.

He was the best dancer out of all of us but...he was horrible.

He sent Jay packing, saying his new law was he could kick anyone of us out.

I've tried to get him to kick me out but he doesn't want to, I think he kind of has the hots for me to, I know..Ugh, I hate him so much.

With him as leader we lost for the first time in years to a crew in the world Jam.

It was a humiliating defeat.

The crew had won the world Jam last year, that was around the time Aaron had challenged Jay for leader of our crew so we couldn't compete.

We thought we'd be able to wipe the floor with the new so called champions, we were wrong.

I couldn't be bothered to remember their names, something like pyro? Or pirates? Maybe?

But yeah they beat us easily, I hate that crew as much as I hate Aaron.

It had been so humiliating, embarrassing and we were all gutted.

What had happened to the mighty Black Panthers?

It became a streak.

After that defeat every contest we tried out for we lost.

We became a joke.

And still Aaron tried and pushed, he kicked out a lot of us, and ruled us with an iron fist.

He wanted us to win the streets this year, none of us were hopeful.

We were up against the MSA crew, I herd they were amazing, what chance did we have?

I was hoping I'd be able to get more information on them aswell if I went to MSA.

I herd they still train there even though they've finished their corse, that's the only reason Aaron let me go, he said he wanted me to 'spy' on them.

I of course agreed so I could go to MSA without having a huge argument with him.

Aarons rank 13, I'm rank 10, so I'm one of the most respected from our Crew, though our poor new member Katie who is rank 1, Aaron picks on her constantly, you all start from rank 1 then slowly climb to the top of the ranks like I did.

I got dressed...hoping I'd be able to get into MSA, away from my crew.

I never knew how much my life would get turned up side down.


	2. Should I?

**2 Days Past By**

Moose stared at the school, it felt so familiar yet at the same time like he'd never been here before.

It didn't from the outside look like it had changed yet everything about his life had.

He was a full time street dancer.

He'd won a number of battles including the streets, the world Jam and he'd helped the Mob out from stopping their place being trashed and made into hotels.

Moose had heard the MSA crew were still going and wanted to drop by.

He smiled to himself remembering how he'd left the crew.

He'd had gotten into an argument with Sophie, it had been so bad that they'd broken up, he couldn't even remember what they'd argued about.

After that everything just came on top I of him, his parents wanted him to go back to doing stuff with lights, the crew wanted him to be with them all the way and he'd just broken up with Sophie.

After a argument with Andie while she told him of for not concentrating enough in their dance then one with Chase because he'd yelled at Andie then after that he left, he needed a change in scenery, he couldn't cope.

Moose remembered his exact words as he stormed out of the hall "I'm never dancing again!"

Moose chuckled to himself, how long before that promise had been broken?

Maybe a week?

Moose made his way across the road and into the school.

He pulled his cap over his eyes slightly so no one could recognise him. **  
**

He slowly made his way to the hall that the MSA Crew used to dance in.

Moose glanced through the window and his eyes widened, they were still there?

After all these years they still practiced in there.

Moose thought with a smirk though probably with permission this time.

He saw Andie through the glass practicing their moves with her crew.

Everybody was there.

Chase

Monster

Missy

Hair and everybody else.

There were a couple of new faces to, four infact.

One face however was not that new and was shockingly familiar.

Moose felt a electric shock go down his body...Sophie?

Since when was Sophie in the MSA Crew?

But she was there, doing routines with Fly.

The other three new faces didn't look at all familer.

One girl had long brunette curly hair and big brown eyes..

The other girl had black hair and very dark eyes, she looked slightly gothic.

And the new boy who seemed to be being helped out by cable had bright blond hair with dark blue eyes.

Moose looked at the crew through the glass door, still making sure they couldn't see him.

Should he go and say hello now?

Or just wait a while?

Would they even be happy to see him?

Would they still be angry at him for leaving?

What would they do?

What would they think?

So many questions inside of him...and only one way to find out.


	3. Moose?

Andie was having a bad day, it was one of those days where everybody messed up, where everybody was tired and fed up.

Only Chase seemed upbeat.

Andie sighed and called her crew for brake.

Everyone sat down in the hall to have a some water.

Andie groaned "This is not what we need"

Chase came to sit by her and said comfortingly "We've just started our new routine, its only been a week, we've got ages to perfect it"

Missy who'd been listening in said "Yeah girl, besides the competitions not that tough anymore, have you herd the Black Panthers are trying out for the streets again?!"

Sam, one of their new members, a goth girl snorted "Again? I thought those losers had had enough humiliation"

Laughs and agreeing noises where heard around the crew.

Andie said with a smile "Well I can't fault their determination, at least there's one good quality about them"

Missy sniggered "You mean their only good quality"

Everyone laughed agreeing with Missy.

Chase chuckled and Andie just smiled, they couldn't exactly defend their rival crew and besides Missy was right, they were terrible.

Andie thought it was like going back to the first time the MSA crew danced at her club, though badder and even more terrible, she felt a slight twinge of pity mingle with her dislike for the Black Panthers but it quickly disappeared.

Andie said "Right lets go through it all again shall we?"

She was about to stand up when she felt the doors behind her swing open and Chase's sharp intake of breath.

Andie turned around and stared...

That couldn't be?

Could it?

No...

But there he was...

Moose?


End file.
